Words Spoken
by Russian8once1psych7
Summary: After the events in the Cave Spoilers to 'Ariel'
1. Snow & Emma

Emma and Snow sit alone together; they didn't speak after what was just said in the cave how could they. Emma didn't even want to speak to her mother, what would she even say.

"Emma I want you to know I will always love you." Snow said Emma looked at her still unable to speak but she knew she couldn't stay quiet forever.

"It's not that I know you won't stop loving me, and it's not like I didn't expect this of course that's why sometimes I want another child myself but I know I can't do that to Henry it will hurt him too much like that will hurt me." She said as a tear fell down her face, she quickly wiped it away.

"Emma I am sorry it's just…"

"No I get it….Trust me mom I get it you want to be able to witness my first and everything. The people who did, didn't care they didn't want to bother being attached to me. It's how I grew up knowing not to get attached but I wish that they videotaped everything but they didn't. I don't' even know if Regina videotaped Henry she probably didn't but you know what that doesn't matter what matter is that we find him and I don't want to talk about this anymore." Emma said trying to hide the tears.

"Emma I love you no matter what it's just that I've always wanted to hold you as a baby and watch your first steps and hear your first words, it's my entire fault that I didn't."

"No it's not stop blaming yourself." The young blonde looked at her mother and gave her a hug. The two just sat there and hugged one another.

"I will always blame myself Emma and that won't change." Snow said.

"All my life I wanted you hate you and Dad because I thought you know you just didn't want me and you just hated me that's why you didn't keep me. I grew up believing not to trust anyone until I met Neal. I trusted him and he left me when I needed him the most, and now knowing he is alive is killing me inside. I know I admitted it to him but I didn't truly explain why…"

"Emma you don't have to if you don't want to."

"No mom you were honest and I need to be also… It's because I figured I could make a better family with someone else besides him. I figured that I could try and be a mother to Henry and figure that out but also maybe be in a relationship with someone else, that is why I kissed Hook!"

"You like Hook, but you said it was just a kiss?" Snow questioned her daughter.

"People Lie…..I rather start a new life with him then go back to my old like with Neal, it's easier that way but right now all I want is my son back and I don't care if you want another baby I understand that I get that completely." Emma said they stayed quiet for another few seconds and they heard movement behind the bushes.

"Sorry did I interrupt?" Charming asked the two ladies.

"No don't worry about it." Emma said getting up and walking away leaving her parents standing there.

**A/U- I know I haven't updated or written in a while I hope you guys liked this!**

**Lauren :)**


	2. Emma & Charming

**I was asked to write an Emma and Charming Story so here you go!:)**

"Charming you should talk to her." Snow said giving her husband a small hug.

"Snow I know you're upset." Charming said looking right at his wife.

"Of course I am Charming but you need to talk to your daughter she's upset about many things and she needs her father."

"I don't know how to talk to her, me and her don't have as close as a relationship as me and you did."

"Charming pleases." Snow said Charming nodded, kissed his wife and went to go find their daughter. He went back to the camp site.

"Have either of you guys seen Emma?"

"She went that way towards the water I asked if she wanted company but she said no." Hook said. Neal stayed quiet, this was awkward for him to be around Emma's family and not Emma.

Charming went to the shores, there sat Emma on one of the rocks. Charming couldn't figure out what to say so he just went over to her and sat down next to her. The wind was blowing and the tides were coming in. They sat there on the rocks for a few minutes with silence.

"I don't know what to do." Emma said looking out to the ocean not making eye contact yet with Charming.

"Emma whatever it is you know me and your mother will be supportive no matter what." Emma looked at her father.

"Dad how could you drink from that fountain knowing the consequences?"

"If I didn't I would have died."

"Maybe Regina has something that you can come back because Mom is going to need you, Henry is going to need you and I am going to need you." She said with tears rolling down her face. Charming looked at his daughter noticing the pain in her eyes.

"I will talk to Regina about it I promise, I didn't want to leave you sooner than I had too…What don't you know about Emma?"

"Dad I am starting to like Hook."

"I figured because he said you two kissed." Charming said with a smirk. "I know you wished that Neal was dead and I don't know how Henry will take this and cope with all this but you guys are going to make it."

"I know that but if I can have both of them in my life and I just want Henry back."

"You will get Henry just believe that you will and you will Emma, We are doing everything we can possible."

"I don't want to lose you either dad." Emma said with tears falling.

"I don't want you to have to lose me but promise me you will take care of your mom."

"Yes I will but we won't lose you, Regina or Gold will have a way." Emma said.

"I accept Hook so you know Emma." He said she looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you dad"

"You're very welcome Emma." The two walked back to the camp to go see the others.

**Kind of lost where I was going towards the end but I hope you like it!**

**Lauren :)**


End file.
